One Gold Ring
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: This story, is POV...Doc...For those of you that Remember the Episode "The Hunger "..Doc winning the Gold Band Ring...in hopes that someday it would be put on the hand of a Beautiful woman... does he finally get his wish?


Usual disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I'm Done!

"One Gold Ring"

POV,DOC

_Couldn't have asked for a more beautiful morning, as if made to order. Never thought I'd see this day. I've loved these two, well, as if they were my very own son and daughter. Seen them both through more… well, more than two people have ever been through and then come out on the other end, all the closer for it. And in my opinion, that there Is Real TRUE LOVE. Yes indeed. TRUE LOVE!_

_Matt was just a young fella, a young deputy, rough, a bit brash, had a lot to learn. But he was a good and honest boy, good heart, wanted to do right by people. Took his job serious, even more so when he was promoted to full Marshal. He was committed to the badge! It was his life._

_Now Kitty, awww. I remember the day this beauty stepped down off the stage. It was the brightest day this town ever saw. Oh, ok, I know it was raining like hell and muddy as all get out, but who noticed? I, for one, was delighted she chose to stay. Asked her many a time to marry me. Oh, if only I were twenty years younger._

_Truthfully, I know these two kids needed to get together. Tthey were just what the other needed. Oh, it was gonna take some doing. He was determined. He thought he didn't have the right to a family, wife, etc… And she didn't think she was, well, proper enough for the town Marshal._

_With time, I saw something growing between the two, but that big lug, still stubborn as he was, still wouldn't give in. That badge came first. _

_Kitty plugged away but she knew and agreed that if they were to have any relationship, it was to be just what it was. She would have to accept things as they were. She'd be his woman and he was her man. But she'd never have a home, family and never openly be the Marshal's wife. And they could never show openly, to anyone, any signs of their affection. _

_Well, over the years, although as discrete as they thought they were, they became: _  
_"The Worse Best Kept Secret In Dodge" and maybe even in Kansas._

_Turns out, I've witnessed just about every outlaw Matt put away, or that came thru Dodge, use Kitty as a way to get to Matt. After many years, Matt realized what he was trying to protect her from, by not making her his wife, she was still subjected to. But this young lady loved him regardless._

_These two people have put themselves in danger, not only for one another, but for their friends and the people of Dodge as well. Which, I guess, explains why they are so loved and respected. Matt has gone above and beyond the call of duty for the folks of Dodge. Kitty has fed and clothed the families that were in need, even when damned for her line of work._

_Now, here we are. He's come to his senses._

_I've bought myself a new suit just for the occasion. Today, I'm going to walk into that church, this afternoon, with the most beautiful woman this town ever saw, who I consider a daughter, on my arm. And I'm going to walk her up that aisle and give her over to the young man I consider a son._

_And with all the pride in me, watch Reverend English recite the nuptials and pronounce them Man and Wife!_

**Long Branch**

Sitting, making last minute touches to her make-up and hair, Ma Smalley was looking on. "Miss Kitty. You look perfect as usual."

Exhaling, "Awww, Ma, thank you!"

"Come now, we need to get you dressed. Wouldn't want the Marshal to think you changed your mind, now would you?"

Widening her eyes, and chuckling, "Oh, no! Not on your life. It took me twenty plus years to get to this day."

The two laughed. Then Ma reached for the dress on the dressing screen, admiring it. "Oh, Miss Kitty, what a beautiful dress! Very fitting for a beautiful bride."

"Awwww, Ma."

"Come on now, Dear, let's get you into this." Ma helped Kitty get into the dress.

As she stood before the full length mirror, even she was amazed. Sarah had done a wonderful job creating a perfect dress. Kitty was one of Sarah's favorite customers. It was a cream colored satin, fit tightly at the waist and upper body with a sheer covering across the bust and up to a satin chocker collar and covered in pearls with layers and layers of full skirt. Kitty chose not to wear a vail. She had pearl combs placed in her hair.

Then Ma asked her if she had something old, new, borrowed and blue.

"Oh, I didn't think about that. Wait, I do have my mother's ring." And she took it out of her jewelry box.

Then Ma reached in her reticule and pulled out a small wrapped square and handed it over.

"Ma, what is this?"

"Go on, open it." As Kitty opened it, she saw a small lace handkerchief with blue stitching. "There, that can be your something borrowed and blue."

"Oh, Ma, it's beautiful. Thank you!"

Hugging her, "Now, now, Dear, no tears. Your make-up, remember?"

Just then a knock at the door. "Kitty, Honey, it's me, Doc!"

"It's open, Curly."

Then Ma yelled out, "You're alone, Doctor?"

As he opened the door, "Yeah, I'm alone." Then suddenly he stopped! He couldn't move. He was stunned.

Doc's eyes were fixed on the vision that stood before him, standing in front of the full length mirror.

"Curly? What is it?"

"You… You…"

"Me what?" She was beginning to worry.

"You look like an angel!" His eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Curly." Now she too, was tearing up.

"Ok, you two, enough. We need to get down to the church. There's a big Marshal down there waiting to marry this angel."

He leaned up and kissed her. "Well, Honey, you ready?"

"Oh, Curly, I've been ready."

"You could always say the hell with that big lug and marry me, ya know?"

Smiling and chuckling, "Awww, Curly." She kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick print.

"Ok, had to try one last time. Lets go." And out they went.

Sam had a buggy carriage waiting for them out front. As they came out, Sam's eyes fixed on her. "Awww, Miss Kitty. May I say, you look…"

She placed her palm on his cheek. "Thank you, Sam." Then she kissed his cheek.

He helped her up and then Doc, and he drove them to the church.

**Dodge City Church**

Reverend English, Matt and Festus were gathered up at the front of the church. The church was packed with everyone from town and all the surrounding areas. No one wanted to miss this day.

Matt was getting nervous, shifting around. "Festus, you did tell Doc we were here, right?"

"Awww, sure I did, Matthew. Miz Kitty is havin' ta git all herself ready. Ya know how shemale's is." Matt rolled his eyes. "Matthew, Miz Kitty, she'll be here fur sure."

Then Burke came running through the door. "They're here, they're here!"

Matt inhaled and then let it out.

Reverend English asked that everyone quiet down and take a seat, just as the door opened and Matt could see Doc and Sam. Again he inhaled, holding his breath. Then remembering, he couldn't remember where he put the ring.

Suddenly, the music started. Sam and Ma entered and walked off to the side.

Then, standing at the entrance, Matt's eyes caught sight of the woman on Doc's arm. He couldn't breathe. This was the woman he had loved and cherished for the last twenty plus years. And now she was walking, to stand by his side, and taking vows to promise to love, honor and cherish and become his wife. And he was about to do the same.

Now looking at her, a serene calm flooded over him. He had never loved her more, than at this very moment.

Before he knew it, they were standing before him. Suddenly he heard the reverend ask, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Doc leaned into Kitty. "Last chance, Honey."

Kitty laughed, shaking her head no, with a pouty smile.

Then he turned to the Reverend, "I do, with pride, Reverend!" And placed her hand in Matt's, then stood behind the two.

Then the Reverend proceeded:

"We are all gathered together here today, in the eyes of God, to join together Matthew Dillon and Kathleen Russell in Holy Matrimony. Is there anyone here who has just cause why these two should not be joined together? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Matt was hoping Sergeant Holly wasn't around and Kitty was hoping none of Matt's old outlaw girlfriends hadn't resurfaced. (lol).

"Ok, let's proceed then. Matt? Do you take Kitty to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and protect and cherish, now and forever?"

Not taking his eyes off of her, he responded, "_Yes, I do!"_

"Kitty? Do you take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, protect and cherish, now and forever?"

With her eyes locked on his, "_Yes, I do!"_

"Matt, repeat after me. I, Matthew, take you Kathleen._ (I Matthew take you Kathleen_) To be my lawfully wedded wife, (_to be my lawfully wedded wife_) to have and to hold, (_to have and to hold)_ for richer, for poorer_, (for richer, for poorer)_ in sickness and in health_, ( in sickness and in health)_ till death do us part_, (till death do us part.)_

"Kitty repeat after me. I, Kathleen, take you, Matthew, (_I, Kathleen, take you, Matthew)_ to be my lawfully wedded husband, (_to be my lawfully wedded husband)_ to have and to hold_, (to have and to hold)_ for richer, for poorer_, (for richer for poorer)_ in sickness and in health, (_in sickness and in health)_ till death do us part, (_till death do us part_.)

"Ring, Marshal?"

"Oh, I… I**..." **

Then Doc stepped in here. Reaching in his pocket, "I thought someday this would come in handy." Pulling out the gold band ring he held all those years ago that he won from taking apart the magic rings at the Long Branch. Always hoping someday, he would have a reason to use it.

Kitty looked at Doc. "Curly?"

He just winked at her.

"Now folks, these two have something they wanted to say. Kitty? Lady's first."

"Cowboy, you know, when I first stepped off that stage that first day, I hated Dodge. But when I saw you... well… Cowboy, I was hooked, and I've loved you everyday of my life since. I know how you felt about that badge and your commitment to your job. But in spite of it all, I loved you and still do and always will. Remember that day in Doc's office, many year's ago, when Culler's was shot by that woman? Who waited for him for twenty years? And I said I didn't think I'd wait that long? Well…"

Now the whole church was laughing.

"I'm glad I changed my mind, Cowboy. And all those times I left and came home again... Well, it all comes down to,** the** **heart wants what the heart wants.** Matt Dillon, I promise, I will love you till my last breath and beyond!" She leaned in to kiss him and Reverend English cleared his throat.

"Matt. You're up."

Taking a deep breath, "Kit, you know I'm not good with words. So let me just say, one, I'm glad you changed your mind too and waited."

Again the whole church broke out in laughter.

"I'm so happy you stuck with me all these years and just so you know, I was hooked that day too. And I promise, I will love you always!"

And he started to lean in to kiss her but glanced to Reverend English and whispered, "Now?"

English whispered back, "Not yet."

"Folks, in as much as these two have vowed to love, honor and protect one another, by the power invested in me by God and the State of Kansas, I now pronounce them man and wife."

Everyone was now laughing. And as Reverend English looked down, Matt had scooped Kitty into his arms and had her in a passionate kiss already. He began clearing his throat but neither was paying any attention.

English tapped Matt on the shoulder. "Marshal? Marshal?"

Finally, they separated. The whole church roared.

Now red faced, "Oh," Matt said.

"Everyone? May I do the honors and introduce to you, Marshal and Mrs. Matthew Dillon!"

Cheering and clapping filled the room and again Matt grabbed Kitty, kissing her.

Doc grabbed Matt by the shoulder. "Hey you, Big Lug. Can I kiss the bride?"

Kitty laughed then threw her arms around Doc, kissing him and hugging him. "Oh, Curly. I'm so happy!"

Quickly everyone headed out of the church, waiting for the newly married to exit the church and throwing rice over their heads.

Then they all headed to the Long Branch for the big celebration.

_I knew this was how it always should have been. These two were meant to be together. I always knew, that the day I won the 'One Gold Ring', that someday, 'Some Day', it would come to good use. And I always knew, if I were patient enough, that the day would present itself, that a beautiful lady's hand would wear that "One Gold Ring" and today was that day!_

_FINI_


End file.
